


The Meetup

by SlapDashDrivel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlapDashDrivel/pseuds/SlapDashDrivel
Summary: I did a quick drawing of the gang meeting back up again, with Newt wow in Jacob of his and Credence's adventures. Queenie can tell what's up between the two of them.By the way I LOVE YOUR FICS!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sir_not_appearing_in_this_archive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_not_appearing_in_this_archive/gifts).



 

http://s21.photobucket.com/user/spazdawg_93/media/IMG_0895_zps2diqpbpx.jpg.html

http://s21.photobucket.com/user/spazdawg_93/media/IMG_0895_zps2diqpbpx.jpg.html

Okay I'll be honest I have no idea how to post a pic on ao3 so...hopefully this works?  
Have an awesome New Year!!  
You made my 2016 better with Newt Scamander and the Impossible Stowaway!!


End file.
